Wireless networks have become increasingly popular for providing network access to a mobile user device. Wireless networks enable connectivity of mobile user devices to networked resources while reducing the need for traditional hard-wired network access. As a result, wireless networks provide a user with greater flexibility and convenience. For example, wireless networks allow for the mobility of a mobile user device within the coverage range of the wireless networks. However, wireless networks may be limited by coverage range and/or capacity to handle a number of mobile user devices. One typical wireless network may be a peer-to-peer (PTP) network. It may be difficult to maintain the peer-to-peer (PTP) network because one or more mobile user devices may be moving simultaneously in different directions and/or in and out of the peer-to-peer (PTP) network. Currently, a mobile user device may establish a connection to a base station via one primary connection path in the peer-to-peer (PTP) network. In the event that the primary connection path disappears the one or more mobile user devices may lose connection to the base station.